Numerous different pistol holsters are known from the prior art. Many are of a kind in which the pistol is in no way locked into the holster and is exposed to attempted theft. Various pistol holsters equipped with locking mechanisms are also known from the prior art. In these, the locking mechanisms are often difficult and complex, so that they are difficult to use and the holster becomes large and heavy.
Also known from the prior art is patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,784, which discloses one pistol holster and its pistol locking mechanism. A problem with a construction of this kind is the dirt that accumulates between the locking catch, which can jam the locking catch, so that the pistol cannot be removed from the holster. In addition, a problem in this solution is that the trigger finger is used to open the locking of the holster, so that in crisis situations accidents have occurred to users when they have also accidentally pulled the trigger when removing the pistol from the holster.